La Chasseuse devient la proie
by Maaloween
Summary: Il y avait une légende. La légende de la Zone 7. Un endroit mythique et inaccessible. Une zone habitée par des démons. Et parmi ces démons, l'Alpha. Un être sanguinaire et immortel aux orbes aussi rouges que le sang qu'il fait couler. Un être effrayant et dangereux. Le légendaire Kyo aux yeux de démon.
1. Prologue

_Cette fic est née à la demande d'ilokero31, en cadeau pour la 100ème reviews sur "Les p'tites histoires de Kyo" (Non, je ne fait absolument pas de pub ! Qui est ce qui à dit ça ?! xD ). Je compte faire une fic courte avec 4/5 chapitres maximum. Cependant j'ai vraiment du mal à écrire en ce moment et les chapitres seront long à sortir, ce dont je m'excuse par avance. Mais je promets que je la finirai, quitte à précipiter la fin (j'ai personnellement horreur de commencer une fic et ne jamais avoir la fin et je trouve qu'avoir une fin-même bâclée- est préférable. Je ne dis pas cependant que c'est ce que je vais faire et je ferais mon possible pour que ce ne soit pas le cas.) J'espère néanmoins que vous apprécierez ! :)_

_Bonne lecture ! ;]_

* * *

**La chasseuse devient la proie.**

_Il y avait une légende. La légende de la Zone 7. _

_Un endroit mythique et inaccessible. Une zone habitée par des démons._

_ Et parmi ces démons, l'Alpha. Un être sanguinaire et immortel aux orbes aussi rouges que le sang qu'il fait couler. _

_Un être effrayant et dangereux._

_Le légendaire Kyo aux yeux de démon._

* * *

Hors d'haleine, elle poussa la porte de l'immense bâtisse. Enfin. Elle y était enfin.

- Bonjour mademoiselle, susurra une voix mielleuse. Que fais tu ici ?

Elle se retourna vivement. L'homme qui venait de s'adresser à elle était beau. Définitivement. Grand, des cheveux mi-long d'un noir profond et des yeux d'ambre pleins de douceurs. Un vrai prince charmant. Si ce n'était cette aura lourde et menaçante qui l'entourait. Elle recula. Un chasseur.

- Tout va bien ? Demanda l'homme.

Elle se reprit. Elle n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour renoncer au dernier moment ! C'était sa chance.

- Laisse tomber Yukimura, ce n'est qu'une gamine, rétorqua un autre homme, aussi haut que large. C'est dangereux ici, rentre chez tes parents ! Reprit-il en s'adressant à la fillette.

Elle se sentit rougir. Pas de honte ou d'embarras, mais de colère. Cet imbécile osait la traiter de gamine ? Elle allait lui apprendre à la sous-estimer !

- Je veux être chasseuse !

Les personnes présentes la regardèrent, surpris. Puis le second homme éclata de rire.

- Toi ? Chasseuse ? Et tu comptes attraper quoi ? Un rhume ?

Elle grinça des dents. Ce gars l'énervait. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de faire un scandale.

- Tu as quoi ? 10 ans ? Renchéri l'homme. Tu sors à peine du berceau, retourne dans les jupes de ta mère !

- 12.

- Quoi 12 ?

-12 ans. J'ai 12 ans, pas 10.

- Et tu veux me faire croire que ça change quelque chose ? Que deux pauvres petites années vont pouvoir faire la différence face à un démon ? Ne me fais pas rire ! Tu n'es rien qu'une gamine !

Et il éclata d'un rire gras. C'était trop. Elle avait voulu se contenir, mais il la cherchait vraiment. Elle envoya soudainement son poing dans l'estomac de l'armoire à glace qui se plia en deux. Son genou pu alors aller dire bonjour au menton barbu et elle fini le travail en abattant le tranchant de sa main dans sa nuque. L'homme tomba à terre, sonné.

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce. Soudain elle se rendit compte qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls et que la conversation avait attiré quelques curieux. Le chasseur fut le premier à réagir :

- Tu es sérieuse ? Tu es vraiment déterminée ? Ce n'est pas un jeu, tu sais ? Ici il n'y a qu'une seule règle : la loi du plus fort. Les forts vivent, les faibles meurent. On ne devient pas chasseur sur un coup de tête ou parce qu'on à titiller ton amour propre. Plus que ta vie, c'est ton âme que tu joues. Et tu n'as pas le droit à l'erreur.

Elle prit une grande inspiration. Tout était clair dans sa tête. Elle savait. Elle planta ses yeux dans ceux de son vis-à-vis.

- Mon âme n'appartient qu'a moi. Personne n'y touchera jamais !

L'homme sourit et un long frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Mais elle ne détournera pas les yeux.

- Bonne réponse. J'aime bien ton regard. Entendu ! Tu seras chasseuse.

- Mais Yukimura, ce n'est qu'une enfant ! Lança une femme du ''public''.

- Une enfant qui a mis Hans à terre.

Il se retourna vers la dite enfant.

- Je suis le président de la SRAD, Société de Recherche Anti-Démon. Yukimura Sanada, enchanté.

Il lui tendit la main, un grand sourire toujours placardé sur ses lèvres. Elle n'hésita qu'une seconde.

- Yuya Shiina.

* * *

_Voila pour le prologue ! :) J'espère que ça vous à plus, même si on n'entre pas directement dans le vif du sujet, et que ce petit aperçu vous à donné l'eau à la bouche ! x] En tous cas n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, je suis ouverte à toutes remarques constructives !_

_Reviews !? x)_


	2. Chapter 1

**La chasseuse devient la proie.**

* * *

- Yuya !

La blonde se baissa juste à temps. Une paire de bras musclés se serrèrent à l'endroit où se trouvait sa gorge quelques secondes auparavant, ne se refermant que sur du vide. Toujours accroupie, la jeune femme pivota en tendant la jambe, percutant violemment le sternum de son agresseur, le projetant contre le mur. Elle se releva ensuite, furibonde.

- Tigre ! Combien de fois t'ai je dit de ne pas me sauter dessus? Et pourquoi es-tu toujours aussi bruyant ? À se demander comment tu peux faire ce métier...

- Tu es méchante Yuya ! Moi qui étais si content de te voir rentrée saine et sauve...

- Je suis à la SRAD depuis dix ans ! Heureusement que je ne me laisse pas avoir par des démons mineurs ! Quoique ceux là étaient nombreux et bien organiser...

- Tu as démantelé une organisation ? Encore un trafic d'arme chez les gobelins ?

- Non. Ces saletés de fées enlevaient de jeunes enfants et les droguaient pour les revendre à de vieux pervers pédophiles. Les pauvres gamins étaient persuadés de pouvoir voler grâce à la ''poudre de fée'' -du LSD si tu veux mon avis- et soutenaient dur comme fer habiter au pays imaginaire ! Tu te rend compte ! Alors qu'ils étaient dans de vieux entrepôts humides et froids... Et quand je leur ai demandé leur adresse précise ils m'ont tous répondu : « La deuxième étoile à droite et filer tout droit jusqu'au matin » ! Ils étaient clairement shootés. D'ailleurs le petit Peter m'a paru bizarre, il n'est pas net... Il faudra que j'en parle dans mon rapport... (1)

- Un trafic de prostitution infantile chez les fées ? Ce n'est pas banal ! Habituellement elles restent à l'écart des humains.

- C'est surtout qu'elles sont trop occupées à s'admirer pour pense à faire autre chose... renifla Yuya dédaigneusement.

- Cette histoire me rappelle quelque chose... fit soudainement une voix sortie de nul part, faisant sursauter la jeune blonde.

- Mahiro, s'écria celle-ci, tu m'a fait peur ! Tu étais là depuis le début ?

La brune lui offrit un doux sourire.

- Bien sûr.

- Tu es toujours aussi discrète en tout cas ! Dit Yuya en lui rendant son sourire. Pas comme ton abruti de partenaire. Je me demande comment tu fais pour le supporter tous les jours, continua t-elle en ignorant la mimique outrée du dit abruti.

- Que veux tu ? Ri la jeune femme. Qu'est ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour sa famille ?

Yuya senti une boule lui remonter dans la gorge.

- Tu as raison, dit-elle avec un sourire crispé.(2) Qu'est ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour sa famille...

- Ho, je suis désolée Yuya ! S'exclama Mahiro, semblant se rendre compte de son erreur. Je ne voulais pas... Enfin, je...

Le jeune femme semblait ne plus savoir où se mettre et Tigre lui envoya une œillade accusatrice. Parler ''famille'' avec Yuya n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire.

- Ne t'en fais pas ! Se reprit la blonde. Au fait, tu disais que cette histoire tu rappelais quelque chose ?

- Oui, dit la brune, heureuse du changement de sujet. Tu te souviens du cas Alice ?

- Alice ?

- Ha oui ! S'écria Tigre. La petite blonde qui a été ramenée il y a un mois ?

- Voila. Elle parlais de pays des merveilles et ses analyses ont révélées des traces de Psilocybine, un principe actif de certains champignons hallucinogènes, comme le _Psilocybe semilanceata. (1) _Il y a peut-être un rapport avec ton affaire.

- Peut être. Je le dirais à Yukimura quand j'irais lui donné mon rapport. Merci pour tes infos Mahiro !

Et elle s'esquiva avant que l'un ou l'autre de ses amis ai pu dire un seul mot pour la retenir. Ils étaient adorables et Yuya appréciait beaucoup passer du temps en leur compagnie en temps normal. Mais elle venait juste de rentrer d'une mission de deux semaines et bien qu'elle n'ai eu à faire qu'à des démons mineurs, elle était épuisée et sa seule envie était de se plonger dans un bain bouillant et de s'y laisser fondre comme un Lutin Vulcain. Dans un des couloirs du bâtiment annexe qui faisait office de dortoir, Yuya croisa Hans. Celui-ci lui lança un regard furieux avant de claquer la porte de son propre appartement. Elle poussa un profond soupir. Il lui en voulais toujours pour l'humiliation qu'elle lui avait fait subir dix ans auparavant, bien qu'elle se soit excusée un bon millier de fois. Elle le trouvait ridicule de faire encore référence à un événement aussi vieux. En faisant ça il ne faisait que rappeler à tout le monde qu'il s'était fait mettre K.O par une gamine. Mais ce n'était pas son problème. Après tout, elle avait bien grandi depuis sont entré à la SRAD. Outre les centimètres en plus et les changements physiques inévitables - que quelqu'un ose la traitée de gamine maintenant !-, elle avait beaucoup appris. Sur les démons, sur les gens, sur la vie. Maintenant âgée de 22 ans, elle était un des meilleurs éléments de la SRAD. Mais elle n'avait pas encore atteint son but. Et ce n'était pas en donnant des coups de pieds à quelques fées qu'elle allait y parvenir ! Elle claqua la porte de son studio et balança rageusement son sac sur son lit. Yukimura refusait toujours de lui laisser faire des missions de catégorie Supérieure et lui refourguait des petites missions Intermédiaires et – pire que tout – des missions basiques ! A chaque fois qu'elle allait lui demander gentiment et poliment – en faisant un scandale devant sa porte à quatre heure du matin, par exemple - de lui assigner une S, il lui répondait qu'elle n'était pas prête. Pas prête pour quoi ? Elle avait dix ans d'ancienneté et ses résultats étaient plus que probants. Elle ne comprenait pas. Même des agents plus jeune qu'elle et moins compétent avaient le droit aux S et elle devait se contenter du sourire hypocrite de son patron. Elle s'effondra sur son lit. Finalement le bain attendrait le lendemain.

* * *

_Reviews ! 0wo_

* * *

_C'est encore un chapitre d'introduction, sans trop d'action. Il est court et on n'y apprend pas grand chose, même si les choses se mettent doucement en place. En parlant de la taille, je me demandais si vous préfériez avoir des chapitres courts ou si vous préféreriez qu'il soient plus long et donc plus long à sortir. J'essayerais de mettre plus d'action dans le prochain chapitre, promis ! :D_

* * *

_(1) Je compte bien détruire toute votre enfance à grands coups de haches !_

_(2) Au début j'avais écrit : un sourire aussi faux que les seins d'Okuni._

* * *

_Glossair__e__ :_

_**Fée** : Être anthropomorphe d'une vingtaine de centimètres, possédant des ailes de papillon ou de libellule. Narcissique et individualistes, elles passent leur journée à s'admirer. Ordre : démon mineur._

_**Gobelin** : Être bipède de petite taille (1 mètre) possédant un groin de cochon et de courtes défenses. Très bêtes et facilement manipulables, pratique pour servir de sous fifre dans des trafics en tout genre. Ordre : démon mineur_

_**Lutin vulcain** : Être anthropomorphe d'une dizaine de cm qui vit au cœur de volcan. Il aime prendre des bains dans les sources chaudes volcaniques et à la particularité de fondre s'il y reste trop longtemps. Ordre : démon mineur_

_(Définition de comment moi je défini ces créatures pour cette histoire. Ce ne sont pas les véritables définitions...)_

* * *

_Catégories missions de la SRAD par ordre de difficulté (du plus facile au plus dur)_ :

_**B** comme **B**asique (ou banal/benêt/boulet/bouffon)_

_**I** comme **I**ntermédiaire (ou inférieur/imbécile/idiot/incapable...)_

_**S** comme **S**upérieure (ou Seigneur Suprême)_

_Ces catégories sont séparées en sous-catégories, elles mêmes divisées en plusieurs rangs de difficultés._


	3. Chapter 2

_Le chapitre 2 fait enfin son entrée ! ^w^ On entre enfin dans l'histoire à proprement parler ! x) _

_Je tenais à remercier **ilokero31, ashoucara, Tytania, Tsume-en-Force, Une fille, Guest **(laisse un nom la prochaine fois, que je puisse te remercier correctement :) ),** Lala, Neliia et YuyaB **pour leur reviews sur les précédents chapitres ! :]**  
**_

_Bonne lecture ! x]_

* * *

**La chasseuse devient la proie.**

* * *

Il étais trois heures du matin quand Yuya ouvrit les yeux. Elle tendit immédiatement l'oreille. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se réveiller en pleine nuit, mais ses dix ans de métier lui avaient fait développer quelques réflexes. Notamment celui de se réveiller au moindre bruit. Mais actuellement tout était silencieux et rien ne venait troubler la tranquillité des lieux si ce n'était le hululement d'un rapace nocturne dans le parc de la SRAD. Elle allait se recoucher, se disant que c'était certainement un de ses voisins qui avait fait un quelconque bruit avant de se souvenir que le studio à se droite était inoccupé et que Tigre et Mahiro, qui habitaient dans le T3 à gauche de son propre appartement, étaient parti pour une mission d'une semaine la veille. Elle décida donc d'aller s'assurer que tout allait bien et pouvoir retournée se coucher l'esprit tranquille. Elle ouvrit sans un bruit la porte de son studio et sorti tout aussi silencieusement dans le couloir obscur. Le grand hall du bâtiment était éclairé et plusieurs personnes discutaient en chuchotant. Elle se rapprocha à pas de loup. Cette réunion nocturne avait titillé sa curiosité. Récolter des informations ne faisait-il pas parti de son travail après tout ? Parmi les personnes présentes elle reconnu Saizo, un des proche de Yukimura, Kubira un jeune père célibataire qui faisait des missions pour couvrir les frais d'hospitalisation de sa fille malade, Ian et Julian, parents d'une tribu incroyable et enfin Date Masamune, surnommé Bontenmaru, un colosse spécialisé dans l'extermination des gobelins. Tous des chasseurs. Le dernier était salement amoché et sa main recouvrait son œil droit qui saignait abondamment. Apparemment sa dernière mission ne s'était pas bien terminée.

- Le patron est en déplacement, dit Saizo. On ne peut pas le joindre pour le moment.

- C'est plutôt embêtant, répondit Kubira. Yukimura est le seul à pouvoir envoyer quelqu'un en mission dans la zone 7.

- Mais on ne peut pas laisser Sasuke là-bas ! S'écria la seule femme. Quelle idée de l'emmener aussi !

- C'était une mission B ! On devait juste arrêter quelques gobelins et rentrer au bercail ! Se défendit l'armoire à glace. Je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'ils étaient contrôlés par des Immortels !

- Yukimura va te tuer quand il apprendra que son fils s'est fait enlevé par des Immortels alors qu'il était sous ta responsabilité, dit Julian. Prie très fort pour qu'il rentre sain et sauf.

Yuya retint de justesse un hoquet de stupeur. Sasuke ! Elle connaissait le jeune adolescent depuis qu'il avait deux ans. Il était comme un petit frère pour elle. Sa mère – la femme de Yukimura – était morte en lui donnant la vie et le patron choyait son fils comme s'il était la chose la plus fragile et la plus précieuse du monde. Aucun doute que si des Immortels avait mis la main dessus, ils n'allaient pas laisser passer une si belle occasion de faire pression sur le président de la SRAD. Sasuke était très intelligent – bien plus que la moyenne. Il avait été diagnostiqué intellectuellement précoce à cinq ans. Il avait très vite lâché l'école, d'un côté parce que ça l'ennuyait, de l'autre pour se ''rebeller'' -autant qu'un enfant de 7 ans puisse le faire- contre la surprotection de son père. Cette mission était la première qu'il effectuait et son père n'avait accepté- après une dispute mémorable entre père et fils qui avait fait trembler les murs de la SRAD- que parce que Bonten – un des plus ancien membre de la SRAD - avait promis de l'accompagner et de surveiller le moindre de ses faits et gestes. Autant dire que c'était loupé. Yuya senti son cœur s'accélérer. Sasuke était en danger. Et il était dans la zone 7. Un endroit remplis d'Immortels que même les agents confirmés redoutaient. Toute mission dans la zone 7 était de catégorie S+. Et seule une accréditation spéciale du patron pouvait autoriser un chasseur à y mettre les pieds sous peine de renvoie immédiat – si la personne en question n'était pas morte avant. Tous à la SRAD connaissait la légende et certains- au sein même de la société – doutait de son existence même. Donc pas besoin de dire qu'elle n'y avait jamais posé un orteil. Mais Yukimura n'était pas là et les seules personnes au courant de la situation critique ne semblaient pas vouloir transgresser les règles. Elle retourna dans sa chambre sans un bruit. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire.

* * *

Izumo no Okuni sirotait son café. La jeune femme – Lamia de son état- était l'information de la SRAD. Elle était peut-être une Immortelle, mais elle était la meilleure dans la recherche et la dispersion des informations. Et elle était entièrement dévouée à Muramasa, le fondateur et le premier président de la SRAD. Un immense portrait de celui-ci trônait d'ailleurs derrière le bureau en chêne, le regard intense semblant lire dans l'âme de chaque personne passant le pas de la porte. Il était mort des années auparavant, à cause de sa santé fragile, mais il restait pour tout les agents un modèle de droiture et de gentillesse. Selon la légende - racontée par Romuald le concierge à tout les nouveaux agents – la lamia aurait essayé de séduire Muramasa pour le dévorer. Mais elle serait tombée amoureuse du jeune homme qu'il était alors et aurait abandonnée ses semblables - faisant d'elle une paria aux yeux des Immortels - pour vivre auprès de Muramasa. Celui-ci, dans sa grande mansuétude, lui aurait accordé son pardon pour ses crimes, lui évitant aussi l'enfermement à perpétuité ou l'exécution pure et simple. Depuis Okuni trahit chaque jour un peu plus les siens pour payer sa dette. La démone se replongeait dans ses souvenirs lointains quand soudain l'actuel président entra en trombe dans le bureau. L'hybride posa calmement sa tasse sur la surface en chêne. Apparemment Yukimura venait de rentrer de mission et avait appris pour la disparition de son fils unique. Bien.

- Où est-il ? S'écria l'homme.

- Ne vous a t-on jamais apprit la politesse ? Demanda le brune, pas impressionné pour un sou. Entrer sans s'annoncer est un abject acte de goujaterie.

- Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer avec toi la vipère ! Où-est-mon-fils ?

Son ton devenait dangereux et l'instinct de survie de l'hybride lui soufflait que jouer avec les nerfs du meilleur chasseur de la SRAD n'était pas la meilleure idée du monde. Mais on ne se refais pas.

- Vous devriez mesurer vos paroles, vous devenez vulgaire, mon cher. Une tasse de café peut-être ? Minauda-t-elle en battant exagérément des cils.

- Okuni.

Elle sentait qu'il était sur le point d'exploser. Elle aimait s'amuser au dépend des autres mais n'était pas suicidaire.

- Très bien, dit-elle en reprenant son sérieux. Il est à la frontière des deux mondes.

- De quel côté ? Humain ou...

-vDémoniaque évidement. *

- Et l'Alpha ? Demanda-t-il, plus inquiet encore -s'il pouvait l'être.

- Il est au courant. Il n'a pas encore bougé cependant. Mais ça ne serait tarder. Si je peux me permettre d'émettre mon avis : ne vous y rendez pas seul.

- Quoi ?

- Vous êtes trop impliquez. Je ne peux pas vous dire d'abandonner l'affaire et de vous en remettre à vos agents. Mais ne vous croyez pas invincible. Vous feriez des erreurs que vous regretteriez.

L'homme approuva sèchement du chef et amorça un mouvement pour sortir quand la Lamia l'interpella :

- Yukimura.

Elle attendit qu'il se retourne complètement pour continuer :

- Yuya est parti chercher Sasuke. Dans la zone 7.

* * *

Yuya avança à pas de loup dans la rue sombre. Si les documents qu'elle était allé ''emprunter'' ( prêt à durée indéterminée et sans l'accord du propriétaire) dans le bureau personnel de son cher patron étaient exacts, elle n'était plus très loin du but. Elle prit la première à droite, puis la troisième à gauche, puis encore à gauche. Elle y était. Un immense portail en fer forgé recouvert d'un nombre incroyable d'amulettes et de sort de protection en tout genre se dressait devant elle. Ce portail était appelé ''Porte d'Érèbe''. Il était un des seuls moyens pour un humain d'atteindre la zone 7 et donc, par extension, d'entrer dans le monde des démons. Yuya le contempla un moment. Il était magnifique. D'un blanc aussi pur que du cristal, il s'élevait vers le ciel, immense et majestueux. Dans la pénombre de cette fin de journée, il semblait émettre sa propre lumière. Elle voulu poser sa main sur les barreaux. Il l'attirait comme la lueur de la flamme appelle le papillon de nuit qui s'approche toujours plus de l'éclat au risque de s'y perdre. Elle se retira vivement en poussant un cri de surprise. C'était brûlant. Elle était peut-être un papillon finalement. Soudain, elle fit un bond en arrière. Un forme fantomatique était en train de prendre forme devant elle, obscurcissant la rue. La forme devint plus nette, faisant apparaître un immense chien à trois têtes. Le gardien du la porte. Elle ne l'attendait pas si tôt. Il avait une réputation de grosse feignasse. Elle attrapa son sac et fouilla à l'intérieur tout en évitant les crocs aiguisés qui claquaient à quelques centimètres de son visage. Elle se maudit pour _l'_avoir rangé au fond. Après une dernière esquive, elle arriva enfin à extirper l'objet de son cabas. D'un même mouvement elle ouvrit la fermeture et lança le contenu sur les trois têtes canines. Des centaines de petites pièces volèrent dans tout les sens. Yuya se mit à espérer que le dossier de Yukimura ne racontait pas n'importe quoi et que cette méthode était efficace. Elle n'avait pas très envie de fini en déjeuner pour chien démoniaque. Aussitôt qu'il vit la cascade métallique s'étendre à ses pattes, le cerbère arrêta de gronder comme les forges de l'Enfer et émit un jappement joyeux. Il se mit immédiatement à rétrécir, prenant la taille d'un gros chat et se mit à jouer avec les pièces de monnaie. La jeune femme respira de nouveaux en le voyant faire. Elle ne regrettait même pas la perte de ses économies.

- C'est bien mon Charon, dit elle en caressant une des tête poilu de l'animal.

Le cerbère fit un bruit qui ressemblait étrangement à un ronronnement, couvrant presque le grincement que fit la Porte d'Érèbe en s'ouvrant. Yuya se redressa et hésita un instant. Elle pouvait encore attendre les renforts ici. Si elle traversait le portail, aucun retour ne serait possible. Elle ne pourrait compter que sur elle même. Elle inspira un grand coup. Sasuke était en danger. Sasuke l'attendait. Elle le pouvait pas l'abandonner si près du but. Elle fit un pas en avant et fut engloutie par les ténèbres de la Zone 7.

* * *

Le jeune démon courrait dans les couloirs du palais. Il fallait qu'il prévienne l'Alpha. Il poussa une dernière porte et entra dans la pièce dans un fracas de tout les diables.

- Maître !

Le démon se permit de reprendre son souffle quelques secondes avant de faire face à son seigneur. Quand il releva les yeux il s'aperçut qu'il était dans les bains du palais et que son roi était présentement entrain d'infuser dans l'eau brûlante. Un coup d'œil sur le corps parfait de l'Alpha lui permit de voir que celui-ci était aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance. *2

- Qu'y a t-il ? Souffla l'Alpha d'une voix rauque qui fit frissonner le jeune démon.

Celui-ci s'ébroua. Il devait se reprendre. Il avait une mission à accomplir.

- Je viens de la part d'Achéron, la sentinelle de la frontière.

Son seigneur l'invita à continuer d'un geste.

- La Porte d'Érèbe a été ouverte.

Les sourcils de l'Alpha se froncèrent dangereusement.

- Des humains sont-ils passés ?

Ses profonds yeux rouges brillaient dans la pénombre du lieu, le rendant encore plus menaçant. Le jeune déglutit. Il savait qu'il aurait du refuser d'apporter la nouvelle à son roi.

- Un seul. Une femme. Une chasseuse.

_À suivre …_

* * *

_Reviews ?! x)_

* * *

_glossaire :_

_**Fée** : être anthropomorphe d'une vingtaine de cm, possédant des ailes de papillon ou de libellule. Narcissique et individualistes, elles passent leur journée à s'admirer. Ordre : démon mineur._

_**Gobelin** : être bipède de petite taille (1 mètre) possédant un groin de cochon et de courtes défenses. Très bêtes et facilement manipulables, pratique pour servir de sous fifre dans des trafics en tout genre. Ordre : démon mineur_

_**Lutin vulcain** : être anthropomorphe d'une dizaine de cm qui vit au cœur de volcan. Il aime prendre des bains dans les sources chaudes volcaniques et à la particularité de fondre s'il y reste trop longtemps. Ordre : démon mineur_

_**Lamia** : Être mi femme-mi serpent, les lamias sont des mangeuse de chair humain. D'une très grande beauté, elles charment leur proies pour les dévorer. Ordre : Immortel_

_**Cerbère** : Chien géant à trois têtes. Ordre : Démon majeur_

* * *

_Catégories missions :_

_**B** comme **B**asique (ou banal/benêt/boulet/bouffon)_

_**I** comme **I**ntermédiaire (ou inférieur/imbécile/idiot/incapable...)_

_**S** comme **S**upérieure (ou Seigneur Suprême)_

_Ces catégories sont séparées en sous-catégories, elles mêmes divisées en plusieurs rangs de difficulté. (Parenthèses par Yuya)_

* * *

_*1 Pour ceux qui n'aurait pas bien compris la discussion de Okuni et Yukimura : La Zone 7 est un espace frontière entre le monde des démons et celui des humains._

_*2 Je vous ai vu baver ! Plus la peine de vous cacher ! ^^_

_Dans la mythologie grecque, l'**Érèbe** est région des Enfers la plus proche de la surface où passent les âmes des défunts, située entre le monde des vivants et l'Enfer. C'est ici que les âmes des humains vont pendant leurs sommeil. On y trouve trois palais : le palais de la nuit, le palais des Songes et le palais du sommeil. C'est aussi ici qu'habitent Cerbère, Thanatos, les Érinyes et les Moires. (Informations made in Wikipédia)_

_Dans la mythologie grecque, **Charon**, le « nocher des Enfers » (le nocher est celui qui conduit une embarcation), était le fils d'Érèbe (les Ténèbres) et de Nyx (la Nuit). Il avait pour rôle de faire passer sur sa barque, moyennant un péage, les ombres errantes des défunts à travers le fleuve Achéron (ou selon d'autres sources, le Styx) vers le séjour des morts. (Informations made in Wikipédia)_

_**Achéron** était le fils du Soleil et de la Terre. Il fut changé en fleuve par punition, car il avait fourni de l'eau aux Titans durant la guerre qui opposa ces derniers aux Olympiens. Il prend sa source en Laconie et disparaît dans les environs du cap Ténare réputé pour être l'une des entrées infernales. On devait le traverser, sur la barque de Charon, afin d'accéder aux Enfers, et après être passé sur l'autre rive, le retour n'était plus possible (seuls quelques héros en revinrent). Il est représenté sous la forme d'un vieillard portant un vêtement trempé dont l'un des attributs est le hibou. L'Achéron, profond et noir fleuve de la douleur, dont les eaux coulent en partie à la surface, empoisonne les mortels qui voudraient boire son eau. (Informations made in Wikipédia)_


	4. Chapter 3

_Voici enfin le troisième chapitre. Je sais, plus d'un mois c'est long. Mais, sans rentrer dans les détails, il s'est passé plusieurs choses qui ont fait que je n'avais pas la tête à écrire. Autre mauvaise nouvelle : je pars en vacances pendant 1 mois et demi, sans internet et sans ordi. Donc pas de nouveau chapitre de prévu avant septembre._

_Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, c'est vraiment motivant et en plus ça fais plaisir ! x)_

_Je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps... Bonne lecture ! ;)_

* * *

**La chasseuse devient la proie.**

* * *

Sasuke se laissa tomber derrière un mur. Il entendit ses poursuivants le dépasser, mais dans le doute, il resta immobile un bon moment avant d'oser sortir sa tête pour voir s'il avait vraiment réussi à les semer. Il avait réussi à échapper à la vigilance de ses gardiens – une bande de gobelin pas bien dégourdi – et ça faisait maintenant plus d'une heure qu'il tournait en rond en espérant trouver une échappatoire. Heureusement pour lui les gobelins avaient eu trop peur de la réaction plus que probable des lycanthropes – ses véritables ravisseurs – pour les prévenir de sa fugue. Il avait donc encore une chance de s'en sortir. Il fallait juste qu'il trouve comment sortir de cet endroit.

* * *

À peine eut-elle franchit la Porte d'Érèbe qu'elle se lança sur le côté. Elle se redressa aussitôt, sur ses gardes, pour faire face à... rien. Absolument rien. Pas même le plus petit lilliputien farceur. Elle s'était attendu à mieux comme comité d'accueil. Elle était presque déçue. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur se flagrant manque d'intérêt pour sa personne, il fallait qu'elle trouve Sasuke. Avant qu'on ne la trouve elle. Parce qu'elle voulait bien jouer les héros et revendiquer haut et fort qu'elle pouvait exécuter avec brio des missions de catégorie S, elle n'en ferait pas moins la fière devant toute une bande d'Immortels. Sur leur territoire qui plus est. C'était du suicide. Elle faillit regretter sa décision de partir seule. Faillit seulement. Elle était Yuya Shiina. Ne jamais regretter ses choix, aussi pourris soient-ils, était son leitmotiv. Et de toute façon il était trop tard pour avoir des remords. Elle avait réussit à passer la porte, mais le plus dur restait encore à faire. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle localise Sasuke le plus rapidement possible. Elle sorti du col de sa chemise une fine chaîne d'argent au bout de laquelle pendait une magnifique émeraude taillé en poire, encastrée dans un pendentif du même argent que la chaîne. Yuya détacha délicatement le précieux bijou et le tint à bout de bras. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur Sasuke. Uniquement sur lui. La pierre se mis doucement à tourner au bout de la chaîne, puis elle se stabilisa pointant vers les Nord-Ouest. Elle rangea le collier dans une poche fermée sur sa poitrine puis s'élança. Elle savait maintenant où chercher.

* * *

L'Alpha était confortablement installé dans son fauteuil de cuir noir. Le trône en crâne humain de son prédécesseur avait gracieusement été offert à la SRAD le jour de son intronisation. Il était impressionnant et faisait indéniablement son effet, mais il était surtout horriblement inconfortable. Lui n'avait pas besoin d'artifice pour faire respecter son autorité. Son charme et son charisme naturel suffisaient à faire trembler le plus stoïque des Immortels. Et il savait parfaitement en jouer.

Il était actuellement en train d'attendre. Et ce n'était vraiment pas son activité préférée. Il n'était pas connu pour sa patience. Alors pourquoi diable son émissaire avait-il décidé de prendre son temps ? C'était rare qu'un humain s'aventure en territoire démoniaque. Très rare. Le seul qui s'y risquait en temps normal était Sanada quand il devait traiter directement avec lui des affaires de l'_autre monde_. Mais cette fois ce n'était pas le directeur de la SRAD. Il connaissait assez bien la zone 7 pour ne pas se risquer à passer par la grande porte. Et pour de ce dont il se souvenait de lui, il était indubitablement un mâle. Hors sa sentinelle avait bien précisé qu'il s'agissait d'_une chasseuse_. Une femelle. Il avait ordonné qu'on la lui ramène pour connaître les raisons de sa venue en territoire ennemi. Contrairement à la légende, ils ne tuaient pas tout le monde sans distinction. Si la personne en question avait une raison valable de fouler le sol de sa sympathique contrée, comme le directeur de la SRAD le faisait quelques fois, il pouvait se montrer indulgent. Il ne serait pas dit que les démons sont des monstres ! La personne en question avait tout de même peu de chances de s'en sortir indemne... L'Alpha ricana à cette pensée. Avec un peu de chance il pourrait jouer avec l'humaine. En général les membres féminins de la SRAD étaient plutôt bien faites de leur personne. L'entrevu promettait d'être intéressante. Si seulement son abruti d'émissaire voulait bien se dépêcher !

* * *

Tout était prêt. Un immense pentacle tracé au charbon recouvrait tout le sol. Une étoile à sept branches régulière circonscrite dans un cercle parfait. Yukimura vérifia une dernière fois que les runes gravées autour et à l'intérieur du cercle étaient correctes. Ça serait dommage de se retrouver dans le néant pour une simple erreur graphique... Le moindre imprévu pouvait s'avérer fatal. Mieux valait être trop prudent. Tout était prêt. Il pris une grande inspiration. C'était le moment.

- Tout le monde dans le pentacle ! Cria t-il avec autorité. Julian ! Ne marche pas sur les runes ! Tu veux nous faire tuer ? Angie, empêche ton bon à rien de père de faire une connerie ! Kubira, Taihaku, dans le cercle, dans le cercle !

Le semblant de calme qu'il avait réussi à trouver tant bien que mal, lui échappait alors que le moment crucial approchait. Taihaku s'approcha et posa sa main sur l'épaule du Sanada.

- Calme toi. Ton état de stress nous atteint tous. Et c'est à cause de cela que nous risquons de faire des erreurs.

- On va l'retrouver ton gosse, t'en fais pas ! Ajouta Julian d'un ton enjoué.

Angelica sourit pour appuyer les dires paternels et Kubira se contenta d'un hochement de tête approbatif. Yukimura les regarda chacun tour à tour, puis poussa un profond soupir en fermant les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, toute trace d'agitation avait quitté ses prunelles ambrées.

- Bien. Allons y.

Tous se mirent à leur place aux quatre points cardinaux, Taihaku au Nord, Kubira à l'Est, Angelica au Sud et Julian à l'Ouest. Le Sanada quant-à lui prit place au centre de l'étoile. Tout était prêt.

- Par la Terre mère et nourricière, commença Taihaku.

- Par l'Air céleste et salvateur, continua Kubira

- Par l'Eau flegmatique et destructrice, repris Angelica

- Par le Feu fou et infernal, poursuivit Julian.

- Par l'Esprit élémentaire et éternel, termina Yukimura.

- Par la promesse sacrée du Styx, que les portes de la fontaine d'Arcadie s'ouvrent et que les frontières des deux mondes ne soient plus ! Conclurent-ils en chœur.

Le pentacle s'illumina et dans un grondement de fin du monde les cinq humains disparurent, engloutis par les ténèbres.

* * *

Elle avait entendu un bruit, sur sa droite. Elle longea discrètement le mur et fit la plus discrète possible. C'était une respiration lourde et saccadée, comme si l'être à qui elle appartenait venait de courir un marathon. Mais le son ne se déplaçait pas. Ce qui voulait dire que l'être en question n'avait pas l'intention de bouger. Ce qui présentement ne l'arrangeait pas vraiment. C'était la seule issue possible et elle n'avait pas le temps d'attendre qu'il se décide à se mettre en mouvement. Il fallait qu'elle passe à l'action. Elle sauta sur son adversaire, le prenant par surprise, ne lui laissant pas la moindre chance de riposter. Elle repoussa violemment sa tête contre le sol, prenant soin d'utiliser sa main pour cacher les yeux de la créature, tout en évitant tout contact direct avec sa bouche. Malgré ses lunettes de protection et ses gants en argent, elle préférait être prudente tant qu'elle n'avait pas identifié l'espèce, elle devait envisager toutes les éventualités. Déjà l'être était un humanoïde de taille moyenne. Ce qui laissait pas mal de possibilités. Ses lunettes étaient bien pratiques, mais elles avaient un inconvénient majeur : elles troublaient la vision, déformant les formes et modifiant les couleurs. Si seulement elle pouvait voir la couleur de peau de la créature pour avoir une idée de l'espèce... Celle-ci commença à se débattre sous la prise ferme que la jeune femme exerçait sur elle.

- Ne bouge pas ! Commanda fermement la blonde en enserrant la gorge du démon avec sa main libre.

L'être sembla l'écouter et se calmer aussitôt.

- Y... Yuya ? Parvint-elle cependant à murmurer, sa voix déformée par l'étranglement.

Mais cette voix ! Se pourrait-il que ce soit ? Impossible !

- Qui es tu ? Demanda elle vivement en resserrant sa poigne autour du cou de son adversaire. Elle ne se laisserai pas avoir.

- Mais c'est moi Yuya ! Tu ne me reconnais pas ? C'est moi, Sasuke ! S'écria t-il

Ce pouvait-il que ce soit lui ? Non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle se laisse faire.

- Le code ?

- Quel code ? Yuya de quoi tu parles ? Paniqua Sasuke

Il n'y avait aucun code, c'était un piège. Si il avait répondu qu'il l'avait oublié, elle aurait pu être certaine que c'était un imposteur. Mais maintenant...

- Yuya lâche moi, tu me fais mal ! S'il te plaît Yuya !

Cette voix ! Il fallait qu'elle se taise. Sinon elle allait se faire avoir.

- Yuya, laisse moi partir, je t'en pris ! C'est moi, c'est Sasuke !

Qu'il se taise !

- Tais toi ! Hurla t-elle.

Yuya... râla le garçon, la main sur sa trachée l'empêchant de respirer correctement.

- Tais toi !

Ce n'était pas bon. Elle était en train de perdre son sang froid. Mais entendre la voix de Sasuke la supplier ainsi...

- Yuya, tu ne me reconnais pas ? Sanglota-il encore.

Il lui ressemblait tellement. Mais ses lunettes la gênait... Il fallait qu'elle sache. Elle enleva les verres protecteurs. Une peau blanche, des cheveux blonds. Et cette voix. Tout correspondait. Était-elle vraiment en train d'étrangler Sasuke ? Son ami, son frère ?

- Yuyan... supplia la voix.

Yuyan ! Une seule personne l'appelait comme ça.

- Sasuke !

Elle le relâcha et l'aida à s'asseoir. Le garçon toussa plusieurs fois et essaya de reprendre sa respiration.

- Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-elle confuse.

Bien sur que ça n'allait pas bien ! Comment ça pouvait aller ? Elle se sentait horriblement coupable.

- Tout va bien, répéta-t-il en soulevant lentement ses paupières et accrocha son regard de ses prunelles ardentes. Rouges. Pas ambres.

Merde.

La dernière chose dont elle se souvient avant d'avoir perdu connaissance était les traits du changelin reprenant leur forme originelle.

* * *

Licanen avait un problème. Un problème de poids. Il devait transporter la fille, mais il n'avait aucune idée de comment s'y prendre. Elle était beaucoup trop lourde pour lui. De plus prendre l'apparence de cet humain lui avait coûté énormément d'énergie. Il était épuisé. Et le maître lui avait dit de la ramener en un seul morceau, sinon il n'aurait eu aucun scrupule à la traîner sur le sol jusqu'au palais. Elle lui avait réellement fait mal en l'étranglant ainsi. Les démons sont rancuniers. Lui en tout cas l'était. Mais il respectait trop l'Alpha pour oser défier un ordre direct. Il soupira en grattant la base de la petite corne au milieu de son front. Il aurait vraiment du se douter qu'accepter la requête d'Achéron et prévenir son roi d'une présence étrangère sur son territoire était une mauvaise idée. Mais il fallait qu'il trouve une solution pour rentrer avec l'humaine avant que son maître s'impatiente. Il avait déjà mis assez de temps à trouver un piège pour l'attraper. Par chance il était tombé sur une scène intéressante dans le quartier des zoomorphes. Il avait tout de suite fait le rapprochement entre la présence de nourritu... de l'humain et l'arrivée impromptue de la chasseuse. Ce que peu de gens savent, c'est que les changelins n'ont pas seulement l'aptitude de changer de forme et d'endormir leur adversaire. Ils peuvent aussi sonder les souvenirs des personnes qu'ils regardent dans les yeux. Coup de bol, il avait trouvé un groupe de gobelin qui avait vu et entendu le garçon. Il avait donc réunis assez d'information pour tromper sa proie. Proie qui actuellement ronflait comme une bien heureuse. Il grimaça. Son roi allait être déçu. Elle manquait de charmes.

- Lily ? Demanda une voix dans son dos.

Le jeune démon sursauta en se retournant. Son sauveur !

- Jeune maître ! S'écria-t-il avec un sourire béat, enlaçant avec force le nouvel arrivant. Que faites vous ici ?

- Je pourrais te poser la même question, éluda-t-il en ébouriffant les mèches ébènes. Lily ? C'est quoi _ça _?

Il pointait l'humaine du doigt, une expression dégoûtée sur le visage.

- Ha ça ? C'est Sa Majesté votre frère qui m'a demandé de lui rapporter. C'est une chasseuse.

Le démon frissonna et resserra sa prise sur le plus jeune.

- À quoi pensait-il en envoyant un enfant dans les bras d'un chasseur ?

- Je ne suis plus un enfant ! S'indigna Licanen. Et puis ça veut dire que l'Alpha à confiance en mes capacités !

Ses joues se colorèrent de rouge dans un sursaut de fierté. Le haussement de sourcil de son aîné laissait cependant voir ce qu'il pensait réellement de la situation.

- Akira, on devrait peut-être la ramener au palais avant que le Maître ne s'ennuie de la présence de notre cher ami ici présent, dit une grande femme à l'abondante chevelure rose qui regardait le changelin avec un air moqueur.

La grande prêtresse Akari (comme elle aimait se faire appeler.), suceuse d'âme et chaperon personnel du jeune prince. Il enfonça son visage dans le torse rassurant de son prince. Il ne l'aimait pas. Mais alors vraiment pas. Elle avait ce don de vous mettre mal à l'aise rien que par sa présence. Elle le faisait toujours se sentir comme un petit enfant.

- Sûrement, acquiesça le blond en chargeant l'humaine sur son épaule comme si elle ne pesait rien.

Licanen râla dans sa barbe. Comment son prince arrivait-il à faire si facilement une chose que lui était incapable d'accomplir ? C'était vraiment rageant. Un jour il serait comme lui...

À suivre …

* * *

Reviews ?! x)

* * *

_Glossaire :_

_**Fée** : être anthropomorphe d'une vingtaine de cm, possédant des ailes de papillon ou de libellule. Narcissique et individualistes, elles passent leur journée à s'admirer. Ordre : démon mineur._

_**Gobelin** : être bipède de petite taille (1m) possédant un groin de cochon et de courtes défenses. Très bêtes et facilement manipulables, pratique pour servir de sous fifre dans des trafics en tout genre. Ordre : démon mineur_

_**Lutin vulcain** : être anthropomorphe d'une dizaine de cm qui vit au cœur de volcan. Il aime prendre des bains dans les sources chaudes volcaniques et à la particularité de fondre s'il y reste trop longtemps. Ordre : démon mineur_

_**Lamia** : Être mi femme-mi serpent, les lamias sont des mangeuses de chair humain. D'une très grande beauté, elles charment leurs proies pour les dévorer. Ordre : Immortel_

_**Cerbère** : Chien géant à trois têtes. Ordre : Démon majeur_

_**Zoomorphe** : être anthropomorphe et métamorphe. A la capacité de prendre à volonté la forme animale de l'espèce à laquelle il appartient. Les Lycanthropes (vulgairement appelé loup-garou) sont les principaux représentants de cette espèce de démon. Ordre : Démon majeur, Immortel. (Selon l'espèce)_

_**Lycanthrope** : qui prend la forme d'un loup. Voir Zoomorphe. Ordre : Immortel_

_**Lilliputien farceur** : être anthropomorphe pouvant mesurer jusqu'à 5 cm. Très farceur, ils aiment jouer des tours aux êtres humain et aux autres démons. Leur farce préféré est le vol de chaussettes. Inoffensif. Ordre : Démon mineur._

_**Suceur d'âme** : être anthropomorphe asexué se nourrissant de l'énergie vitale de leurs victimes. Il possède la capacité de voler cette énergie, rendant ainsi leurs victimes inoffensives ou les tuant directement. Très sadique, les suceurs d'âme n'hésiteront pas à jouer avec leur victime avant de les achever. Il possède également le don de soigner la plupart des blessures. Cette espèce à quasiment été exterminée lors de la Grande Guerre du Tartare. Ordre : Immortel_

_**Changelin** : Être métamorphe pouvant changer d'apparence à volonté. Il ne peut cependant prendre l'apparence que d'une personne qu'il a déjà vu et il aura toujours un défaut physique qui permettra de le reconnaître. Les changelins sont fréquemment échangés avec des nouveau-nés humains. Le plus souvent inoffensifs, ils possèdent cependant une capacité d'hypnose soporifique. Ordre : Démon majeur_

* * *

_Catégories missions :_

_**B** comme **B**asique (ou banal/benêt/boulet/bouffon)_

_**I** comme **I**ntermédiaire (ou inférieur/imbécile/idiot/incapable...)_

_**S** comme **S**upérieure (ou Seigneur Suprême)_

_Ces catégories sont séparées en sous-catégories, elles mêmes divisées en plusieurs rangs de difficulté. (Parenthèses par Yuya)_

* * *

_**Le Styx :** Le fleuve le plus connu des Enfers qui donne l'invulnérabilité. Styx était une nymphe. À l'époque où Zeus dut affronter les Titans, c'est elle qui, la première, répondit à son appel et accourut avec sa puissante famille. Pour la récompenser, le maître de l'Olympe en fit le lien sacré des promesses des dieux : les peines les plus importantes étaient infligées aux personnes qui violaient les serments faits en son nom, et quand Zeus lui-même jure par elle, sa décision est irrévocable. Cette nymphe était par ailleurs la maîtresse d'une **fontaine d'Arcadie** considérée comme une des entrées des Enfers. Le Styx est aussi le fleuve de la haine mortelle. (Informations made in Wikipédia)_

_**Le ****Tartare****,** endroit le plus profond des Enfers, où quelques criminels mythiques célèbres reçoivent leur punition. Il s'agit du lieu où l'on expie ses fautes, où toutes les formes de torture physique ou psychologique sont représentées. À l'intérieur de sa triple enceinte d'airain, il renferme les plus grands criminels. C'est une région aride, sans vie et monotone avec parfois des étangs glacés, des lacs de soufre ou de poix bouillante, où baignent les âmes malhonnêtes. L'endroit est entouré par des fleuves aux eaux boueuses, des marécages à l'odeur nauséabonde, qui forment un rempart pour que nulle âme n'échappe à sa peine. La distance du Tartare jusqu'à la surface est égale à celle qui sépare les cieux de la surface. Il soutient en outre les fondements des terres et des mers. (Informations made in Wikipédia)_


End file.
